Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and a method for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor technology, a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) is a three-terminal electronic device constructed of doped semiconductor material. Bipolar transistors are so named because their operation involves both electrons and holes. Charge flow in a bipolar junction transistor is due to bidirectional diffusion of charge carriers across a junction between two regions of different charge concentrations. Bipolar junction transistors may be used in amplifying or switching applications.